King Ghidorah (Heisei)
King Ghidorah (jap.: キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora) ist Godzillas Erzfeind aus der Heisei-Ära der Godzilla-Filme. Er basiert auf dem King Ghidorah der Shōwa-Ära, unterscheidet sich aber in einigen Punkten von diesem. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger, der in vier Filmen und zwei Zone Fighter Folgen vorkam, erscheint dieser King Ghidorah nur im Film Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier (1991). Der aus ihm künstlich erschaffene Mecha-King Ghidorah (jap.: メカキングギドラ, Meka Kingu Gidora) hat jedoch noch weitere Auftritte in der Serie Godzilla Island. Handlung Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier King Ghidorahs einziger Auftritt während der Heisei-Ära war Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier (jap.: ゴジラＶＳキングギドラ, Gojira tai Kingu Gidora, en. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah ''). Darin plant ine Gruppe Terroristen aus dem 23. Jahrhundert, die Futuraner, Japans wirtschaftliche Vormachtstellung zu beenden. Dazu reisen sie ins Jahr 1992 und überzeugen eine Gruppe Japaner, dass Godzilla bald zurückkehren und Japan zerstören wird. thumb|die Dorats Zusammen mit den Japanern reisen sie ins Jahr 1944 auf die Insel Lagos, wo ein ''Godzillasaurus 1954 durch die Castle Bravo Atombombentests zu Godzilla verwandelt werden soll. Sie teleportieren den Godzillasaurus in die Beringsee, wo sie ihn zurücklassen, damit er stirbt. Im Geheimen platzieren die Zeitreisenden eine Gruppe von künstichen Lebensformen namens Dorats auf der Insel. Als 1954 die Atombombentests stattfinden, verschmelzen die Dorats zu King Ghidorah. 1992 übernehmen die Futuraner die Kontrolle über King Ghidorah. Zuerst greift er die Stadt Fukuoka mit seinen Schwerkraftstrahlen an. Die Futuraner verlangen von der japanischen Regierung, dass sie sich ihnen ergeben und ihre Pläne zur Neustrukturierung des Landes befolgen. Die japanische Regierung schickt jedoch ein Atom-U-Boot in die Beringsee und veruscht dort, den Godzillasaurus in Godzilla zu verwandeln, den sie für noch am Leben halten. Tatsächlich existiert Godzilla jedoch bereits in der Beringsee und nutzt die Strahlung des U-Bootes, um sich von einer Bakterieninfektion zu heilen und auf eine Höhe von 100m zu wachsen. Godzilla kommt in Hokkaido an Land, und die Futuraner senden King Ghidorah, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Zuerst erlangt der Drache die Oberhand, jedoch gelingt es Emmy Kano, einer Deserteurin der Futuraner, den Computer zu zerstören, der Ghidorah kontrolliert. Dies lässt den Drachen zögern, wodurch Godzilla wieder auf die Füße kommen kann. Dennoch kämpft der Drache weiter gegen Godzilla und umschlingt ihn mit seinen Hälsen. Mit einem Nuklearstahl kann Godzilla sich aber befreien und Ghidorah umwerfen. Danach trennt er den mittleren Kopf mit einem Hitzestrahl vom Körper des Drachen. Plötzlich teleportiert Emmy das Schiff der Futuraner vor Godzilla, so dass dieser es zerstören kann. Der verwundete King Ghidorah fliegt weg, doch Godzilla kann ihn mit einem Atomstrahl über dem Nordmeer zum Absturz bringen. Danach beginnt er, Japan zu zerstören. Emmy hat jedoch Hoffnung, dass man King Ghidorah mit Technologie aus ihrer Zeit wiederbeleben kann, damit er Godzilla aufhält. Dazu reist sie zurück ins Jahr 2204, da das eisige Wasser des Meeres Ghidorah so lange konservieren müsste. thumb|Mecha-King Ghidorah Nachdem sie im Jahr 2204 Ghidorahs leblosen Körper gefunden hat, stattet sie ihn mit kybernetischen Elementen aus. Darunter sind ein mechanischer mittlerer Kopf, Flügel aus Metall und ein mechanischer Brustkorb. Dann übernimmt sie die Kontrolle über den neu erschaffenen Mecha-King Ghidorah und reist zurück ins Jahr 1992. Im Jahr 1992 hat Godzilla das Zentrum von Tokyo erreicht, als Mecha-King Ghidorah auftaucht und ihn angreift. Mithilfe von kabeln und einer mechanischen Hand kann er Godzilla greifen und im Flug über das Meer tragen, doch Godzilla kann die Flügel des Drachen beschädigen und beide fallen ins Meer. Godzilla gegen MechaGodzilla II thumb|Der Kopf von Mecha-King Ghidorah In Godzilla gegen MechaGodzilla II gelingt es der Militärorganisation G-Force, den Kopf des abgestürzten Mecha-King Ghidorah zu bergen. Mit den daraus gewonnen Erkenntnissen über die Technologie der Futuraner konstruieren sie MechaGodzilla. Godzilla Island Mecha-King Ghidorah ist auch der Namensgeber der Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga der Serie Godzilla Island (1997). Nach einer weiteren Niederlage gegen die Bewohner von Godzilla Island findet die Xilien-Eroberin einen Monster-Automaten, von dem sie Mecha-King Ghidorah kauft. Sie sendet ihn auf Godzilla Island, wo er vor Godzilla landet, sich dann aber nicht mehr bewegt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Mecha-King Ghidorah ohne einen Piloten nicht funktionieren kann. Godzilla kann ihn ganz einfach umwerfen. Besuke Jinguji und Torema planen, Mecha-King Ghidorah zu nutzen, um Zagres Schiff zu zerstören. Der Angriff läuft erst gut, bis ein Asteroid Torema und den Commander von Mecha-King Ghidorah zur Erde zurückschleudert. So kann Zangres den Roboter zurückkriegen und fliegt ihn selbst gegen Godzilla Island. Jedoch gelingt es den Monstern, ihn abzuwehren. Zagres benutzt Mecha-King Ghidorah noch mehrmals gegen Godzilla Island, jedoch immer ohne Erfolg. Letztendich zieht ihr Anführer sie von der Erde ab, und sie verschwindet bis zur finalen Geschichte, Final Battle: Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga. Hier verwendet sie eine stärkere Version, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, um Godzilla Island anzugreifen. Hintergrund Design thumb|Konzeptbild von Shinji Nishikawa Die Heisei-Inkarnation von King Ghidorah wurde, wie auch Mecha-King Ghidorah, von Shinji Nishikawa designt und durch die Shiki Theatre Company hergestellt. Dabei standen die Arbeiten unter Aufsicht von Keizo Murase, der auch an der Shōwa-Version beteiligt war. Die Köpfe wurde modelliert von Tetsuhiro Hamatani, die Schwänze von Tanibayashi Dani, und der Rest des Anzugs von Toshiyuki Happora, Masatoshi Abe, Seiji Yokoyama, Hidenori Komatsu und einigen weiteren. thumb|Konzeptbild für Mecha-King Ghidorah, von Shinji Nishikawa Die Grundform des Shōwa-Ghidorah sollte beibehalten werden, doch die Köpfe erhielten ein neues Design, das eher an Westliche Drachen (in Japan ドラゴン, doragon genannt) erinnert als an einen Östlichen Drachen (in Japan 龍, ryū)Kabushiki Kaisha (2012), Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works, Village Books, S. 89, ISBN 9784864910132. Frühe Konzeptbilder zeigen noch ein Design, das stärker an die Shōwa-Inkarnation erinnert. Laut Nishikawa wurde die für Östliche Drachen typische Mähne entfernt, da es zu umständlich wäre, jedes einzelne Haar über Aufnahmen von fliehenden Menschen zu legenShinji Nishikawa Interview by David Milner. Auch die Halbmonde über den Köpfen wurden entfernt, und die Hörner wurden gerader und teufelsartiger gestaltet. Abgesehen von den Köpfen wurden auch die Schwanzspitzen geändert, die keine gefiederten Enden mehr haben, sondern spitze Stacheln. Darstellung thumb|Die Miniatur für die Flugszenen Für Flugszenen wurde ein Modell hergestellt, dass nur ein Drittel der Größe des Anzugs hatte'Kodansha Hit Books: Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Monster Great Complete Works', Kodansha (1991), S. 10, 61, ISBN 4-06-177720-3. Um die Schatten des fliegenden King Ghidorah über eine Miniatur-Stadt zu werfen, wurde eine Bandai-Figur des Drachen verwendetKabushiki Kaisha (2012), Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works, Village Books, S. 89, ISBN 9784864910132. Für den Anzug selbst wurden zwei Klavierdrähte an jeden Kopf, Schwanz und Flügel angebracht, und zwei weitere an den Körper selbstKabushiki Kaisha (2012), Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works, Village Books, S. 89, ISBN 9784864910132. Neun Puppenspieler waren nötig, um die Bewegungen zu steuern und zu koordinieren. Im Anzug befand sich der Schauspieler Hurricane Ryu Hariken. Für Mecha King Ghidorah wurde ein separates, 200kg schweres Kostüm aus Kunststoff hergesteltl, in dem sich kein Schauspieler befand. Dies lag daran, dass das Kostüm als zu gefährlich berachtet wurde'Godzilla Days', Shueisha Bunko (1998), ISBN 4087488152. Durch sein Gewicht rissen oft die Klavierdrähte und es beschädigte das FilmsetKabushiki Kaisha (2012), Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works, Village Books, S. 89, ISBN 9784864910132. Ursprünglich wollte Koichi Kawakita verschiedenfarbige Strahlen für jeden Kopf, was aber später zugunsten von goldenen Strahlen wie in der Shōwa-Ära verworfen wurdeKoichi Kawakita Interview I by David Milner. Die Strahlen sind allerdings noch auf Noriyoshi Ohrais Poster für Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier zu sehen. Für die Szene, in der Godzilla King Ghidorahs mittleren Kopf abreisst, wurde Goldstaub verwendet anstatt Blut, um den Film für ein jüngeres Publikum geeignet zu machen und Zensur zu verhindernKabushiki Kaisha (2012), Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works, Village Books, S. 89, ISBN 9784864910132. Trivia *Der Regisseur Kazuki Omori wollte nicht, dass King Ghidorah, wie in den alten Filmen, aus dem Weltraum stammt. Deshalb wurde seine Hintergrundgeschichte geändert (siehe Handlung)John LeMay (2017), The Big Book of Japanese Giant Monster Movies: The Lost Films, CreateSpace Independent Publishing Platform, S. 244, ISBN 1548145254. Laut der Romanversion des Films stammt die DNA, die für die Schaffung der Dorats verwendet wurde, aber von der Leiche eines anderen King Ghidorah, die auf der Venus gefunden wurdeFumio Tanaka, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (Roman), Asahi Sonorama, S. 7-14, ISBN 4257010339. *Toho hatte ursprünglich ein Sequel für Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier namens Die Rückkehr von King Ghidorah (jap.: キングギドラの逆襲, Kingu Gidora no Gyakushū) geplant, in dem Mothra gegen einen außerirdischen King Ghidorah kämpft. Stattdessen wurde aber Godzilla – Kampf der Sauriermutanten, in dem Godzilla gegen Mothra kämpftKōhei Nomura (2004), Godzilla Dictionary, Kasakura Publishing, S. 345, ISBN 4773002921. *Auch in einer frühen Version von Godzilla gegen SpaceGodzilla sollte ein außerirdischer King Ghidorah vorkommen, wurde jedoch früh in der Produktion gegen SpaceGodzilla ersetztKōhei Nomura (2004), Godzilla Dictionary, Kasakura Publishing, S. 345, ISBN 4773002921. Galerie |-|King Ghidorah= Datei:King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Heisei_Konstruktion.jpg|Foto des Anzugs vom Set Datei:KingGhi.Kostüm|Das Kostüm im Flug Datei:Godzilla_vs._King_Ghidorah_Poster_Noriyoshi_Ohrai.jpg|Japanisches Poster für Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier GXKG Poster.jpg|King Ghidorah auf einem Poster zu Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier King Ghidorah (2).jpg |-|Mecha-King Ghidorah= Datei:Mecha-King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Konzept_2.png|Konzeptbild von Shinji Nishikawa Datei:Mecha-King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Konzept_3.png Datei:Mecha-King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Konzept_4.png Datei:Mecha-King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Konzept_5.png|Konzeptbild für den mechanischen Kopf Datei:Mecha-King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Konzept_6.png Datei:Mecha-King_Ghidorah_Godzilla_Konzept_7.png|Konzeptbild für Mecha-King Ghidorahs Greifarm MechGhid.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorahs Energiestrahlen Mecha King Ghidorah.jpg Quellen Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Godzilla Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Riesendrachen Kategorie:Mechanische Drachen